El tipo de Harry Potter
by Cuchufleta PL
Summary: A Harry Potter le costó descubrir y, posteriormente, asumir que era bisexual. E incluso cuando ya lo había aceptado, o creía haberlo hecho, seguía preguntándose si lo que sentía era normal. ¿Qué hacer en esta situación? Preguntar a Hermione, claro. Pero no contó con que ella le preguntaría a él cuál era su tipo de chico, ni con la epifanía que tuvieron cuando se lo dijo. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: No me pertenece _Harry Potter_. Si me perteneciera, Albus y Scorpius habrían salido del armario en _The Cursed Child_ , en la saga de libros se había mencionado que Dumbledore es gay y Harry habría sido bi (tiene cara de bi, no me lo neguéis).**

 **Principalmente, este one-shot va sobre Harry descubriendo su bisexualidad y lidiando con ella como yo creo que lo haría si fuera canon. Bueno, más que lidiar, yo diría que es el proceso de comprensión y aceptación. Sí, eso.**

 **Hay sorpresita al final ;)**

* * *

 **El tipo de Harry Potter**

* * *

Harry tuvo que replantearse un par de cosas un tanto elementales durante su cuarto curso en Hogwarts. Porque a él le gustaba Cho, eso lo tenía claro: era preciosa y maja, y las mariposillas en el estómago y lo torpe que se volvía al verla eran síntomas inequívocos. Cho no era la primera chica en la que se había fijado, además, aunque sí que fuera la que más le había interesado: en el colegio muggle, más de una chica de sexto, de ésas que ya llevaban sujetador, le había hecho tilín. Y ni hablar del efecto que habían tenido en él las veelas*: eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Cho en el Baile de Navidad, encaramada al brazo firme de Cedric, y sus ojos no sólo repararon en lo guapa que estaba ella, sino en lo apuesto que se veía él, en lo bien que le sentaban las túnicas de gala a su cuerpo atlético y lo arrebatadora de su sonrisa, su cerebro sufrió un apagón momentáneo. Cuando se volvió a reiniciar y pudo procesar correctamente su entorno —la mano de Parvati en torno a su brazo; el público expectante con los ojos sobre los campeones; su maldito protagonismo en todo el tema, que no le permitía quedarse embobado y con cara de idiota—, rebobinó sus pensamientos, los analizó y volvió a mirar a Cedric y a Cho durante un momento. Y llegó a una conclusión.

Sí. Le gustaba mucho Cho Chang. Una chica.

Y sí. También se sentía atraído por Cedric Diggory. Un chico.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?

Sin embargo, entre la cena y el baile de apertura, no pudo buscar respuesta a esa interrogante. Durante la cena, a Harry no le hacía falta ser un experto en etiqueta para saber que, si no quería parecer totalmente descortés, debía tratar de dar conversación y no aparentar que estaba resolviendo un conflicto interno (y sabía que se le notaría si lo intentaba); gajes de ser protagonista de la celebración. Luego, en el baile, en consideración a su pareja, tuvo que reunir todo su poder de concentración para no pisar los pies de Parvati y no parecer un inútil pato mareado.

Cuando terminó el vals, no obstante, sus ojos pasaron accidentalmente sobre la pareja de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, y el bumerán que había lanzado al sentarse a la mesa principal dio media vuelta y le pegó un trastazo brutal en la cabeza: ¿cómo es que podía gustarle al mismo tiempo un mago y una bruja?

Harry lo sentía mucho por Parvati, pero acababa de tener la revelación más grande de su vida (y odiaba bailar) y no se sentía con ganas de fiesta. De modo que se retiró a un rincón, sentado junto a un Ron celoso y unas gemelas Patil irritadas, y comenzó a pensar muy seriamente acerca de todo esto.

Pensó que quizá era un error. Cedric era muy, muy guapo, en realidad. Incluso el mago más heterosexual del mundo tendría que reconocer eso. La belleza atrae a las personas, razonó Harry, así que podría decirse que, en realidad, lo que le gustaba era la idea general de belleza, en vez de la belleza específica y masculina de Cedric. Logró convencerse a sí mismo, quedando muy satisfecho con el resultado.

Claro que todas las excusas mentales de Harry se desplomaron en febrero, durante la Segunda Prueba, cuando vio a Cedric y a Viktor Krum sin camiseta —y, vale, el buscador búlgaro no era precisamente guapo, pero que lo partiera un rayo si ese cuerpo no merecía que le escribieran odas; ahora entendía por qué Hermione salía con él— y sintió unos calorcito, cosquillas y tensión en el fondo de su estómago difícilmente excusables. También se fijó en Fleur en bañador y también le gustó lo que veía, así que se reafirmó en su convicción de que, absoluta e irrevocablemente, se sentía atraído por las chicas. Pero también a los chicos, le espetó cruelmente una parte de su cerebro.

Harry pensó mucho sobre este tema. Fue lo que más ocupó su mente, de hecho, hasta que ganó el Torneo de los Tres Magos, Cedric murió, _Ojoloco_ Moody resultó ser un impostor y un mortífago y Voldemort regresó a la vida. Siendo francos, una crisis mundial y el —por un lado, previsible— hecho de que casi lo mataban no dejaban mucho espacio para un conflicto interno de sexualidad.

Pero sí que llegó a un par de conclusiones antes de que toda la hecatombe ocurriera; a un par de conclusiones muy simples, además. La primera: le gustaba tanto la carne como el pescado. La segunda: siempre había sido así, no le habían empezado a interesar los chicos ahora, de la nada. Cuando se puso a analizar su experiencia en los vestuarios de quidditch de Gryffindor, no le fue muy difícil darse cuenta de que, quizás, y de la manera inocente de un chaval prepuberal, más que mirar los cuerpos de sus compañeros como los que a él le gustaría tener, eran también y principalmente los que le gustaban, sin más. Aunque sí que pasó un par de días atónito al percatarse de que, tal vez, sintió algo más que admiración hacia Oliver Wood.

Luego, junto con el descubrimiento de la existencia de la Orden del Fénix, el ataque de los dementores en Privet Drive y la vista en el Ministerio, para cuando volvió a Hogwarts, Harry tenía muchísimas cosas más en las que pensar y de las que preocuparse que su recién replanteada sexualidad. Una lista de cosas a la que se sumó, además, Jodido-Dolor-En-El-Culo Umbridge. No debería haber pensado en nada más: Voldemort había vuelto y Fudge era idiota, y esos dos dilemas deberían haber acaparado toda su atención. Pero era un adolescente que acababa de redescubrir su sexualidad y, aunque Cho seguía teniendo la capacidad de darle estrujones a su estómago, no pudo evitar empezar a fijarse en chicos. Esta vez, de verdad, y sabiendo que lo hacía.

Y se estaba volviendo loco, porque le daba la sensación de que sus amigos se estaban dando cuenta de las miradas que a veces mandaba a donde no tenía que mandar. Bueno, mejor dicho, a veces creía que Hermione se daba cuenta. El despiste de Ron resultaba una ventaja tan útil en aquel momento.

Pero Harry quería hablar de su bisexualidad con alguien. De vez en cuando, cuando estaba solo y se ponía a pensar, se preguntaba si no se lo estaba imaginando todo y sólo le gustaba uno de los dos sexos. Si sólo era una fase, si se le pasaría. La mayoría de la gente prefería una cosa a la otra, pero a él le gustaban las dos, y realmente no sabía si eso era normal. Rizaba el rizo y hacía montañas de granos de arena. Quizás lo haría más real decirlo en voz alta y que alguien que no fuera a juzgarlo lo escuchara.

Y Cho, en medio de todo, complicando más las cosas.

Las sesiones del Ejército de Dumbledore y su lucha constante contra la prensa difamatoria de _El Profeta_ lo estresaban, pero parecía que sus sentimientos secretos serían lo que desbordara el vaso. Realmente necesitaba a Hermione y sus consejos de certificado en psicología. Además, Harry preveía que ella le interrogaría sobre ello en algún momento. Así que decidió contárselo, confiarle su secreto y sus inseguridades. Pero sólo a ella, no a Ron, todavía, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría él y, después de todo, no estaba tan seguro de si lo que sentía era real.

Decidió decírselo en noviembre, una tarde de sábado en la que, convenientemente, Ron se había enfrascado en una partida de ajedrez contra un chico de séptimo que parecía que iba para largo. Casi ni se había dado cuenta cuando Hermione y Harry se habían despedido de él y salido de la Sala Común. Como excusa, Harry le había dicho a Hermione que tenía que hablar con ella sobre el ED, sobre algo serio que los demás no podían oír, y decidieron ir a un lugar apartado, por si acaso.

Aunque ya hacía el frío suficiente como para enrojecer las mejillas y llevar bufandas, no había poca gente en los terrenos de la escuela. Era un día de sol, el más cálido que tendrían en meses, y los estudiantes querían disfrutarlo una última vez y dar paseos. Harry y Hermione decidieron tomar una ruta que bordeara el Lago Negro y se sumieron en un apacible silencio hasta que, finalmente, ella decidió romper con una pregunta casual.

—Entonces, Harry, ¿qué pasa con el ED?

Él inhaló profundamente.

—En realidad, no hay ningún problema con el ED. Eso era sólo una excusa para poder hablar contigo.

—Lo suponía.

Harry sonrió. Por supuesto que sí.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa —continuó. Hermione lo miró como si dijera que eso ya lo sabía también—. Es… es un asunto un tanto gordo, la verdad. Pero no es nada malo, creo.

—¿Tiene que ver con Voldemort?

—No. Tiene que ver conmigo. Como persona, quiero decir, no como Niño Que Vivió —Suspiró. Hermione sonrió, dándole fuerzas—. Llevo queriendo decirte esto desde que comenzó el curso, porque ya no puedo más. Y sé que debería darle más importancia a otras cosas, pero necesito compartirlo con alguien y tú eres una de las personas en las que más confío, Hermione. También se lo contaría a Ron o a Hocicos, pero no sé cómo decírselo a ellos todavía y… y, la verdad, necesito tu consejo. Después de Dumbledore debes de ser la persona más sabia que conozco, así que me pareció buena idea hablarlo contigo.

—Eres gay, lo sé —afirmó ella, con confianza y amabilidad. Harry la miró, atónito—. Me di cuenta hace unas semanas. Tus ojos lo dicen todo, Harry. Pero quiero que sepas que eso no cambia nada, que a mí me tienes aquí para lo que necesites —Se detuvo un segundo, pareció pensar algo más y lo miró con severidad—. Aunque deberías decírselo a Cho. Tengo la sospecha de que le gustas, Harry, y después de lo de Cedric… No merece que le des esperanzas para que luego simplemente la rechaces sin aparente razón.

Harry sintió varias cosas al mismo tiempo. En primer lugar, una oleada de afección hacia Hermione tan brutal que le dejó el corazón cálido durante varios minutos. En segundo lugar, se imaginó la cara que pondría Hermione cuando la corrigiera y estuvo a punto de darle la risa. Y en tercer lugar, el estómago le dio un vuelco con el comentario acerca de Cho.

—¿Crees que a Cho le gusto? —Ella asintió. Él sintió mariposas en el corazón y se le dibujó una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios—. Oh. ¿En serio?

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione, la cara pintada de confusión.

—También me gustan las chicas, Hermione. Y Cho la que más, por cierto —aclaró Harry, y las cejas de ella se dispararon hacia arriba—. Es de lo que estoy más seguro, de hecho. De lo de los chicos me di cuenta el año pasado y… a veces, no sé, dudo. La mayoría del tiempo lo tengo claro, pero ¿es normal que te gusten ambos sexos? ¿No deberías decantarte por uno de ellos?

—Oh, Harry —suspiró ella, poniéndole una mano en el brazo—. Cualquier cosa con la que tú te sientas a gusto está bien. Si te sientes atraído por magos y brujas al mismo tiempo, no tienes por qué sentirte raro. Está perfectamente bien y normal. De hecho, hay estudios psicológicos que afirman que, cuando nacemos, todos somos bisexuales, y que son luego la sociedad y las circunstancias las que nos hacen decantarnos por uno de los dos sexos. ¡Y mira la Grecia Clásica, además! El mejor amigo de Aquiles, Patroclo, era también su amante, y eso no significaba que no compartiera cama con mujeres también…

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Aquiles, el héroe griego, era bisexual? ¿Y le ponía los cuernos a Patronoséqué?

—Los griegos no tenían problema con eso, para ellos no existían los términos «gay», «heterosexual» o «bisexual»; simplemente, te gustaba lo que te gustaba —explicó—. Y no, no le era infiel. Era una relación abierta. Pero se amaban, a juzgar por la reacción de Aquiles cuando Patroclo murió. Es posible que fuera el amor más verdadero de la _Ilíada_ , ya que el de Paris y Elena estaba influenciado por Afrodita… —Hizo una pausa—. El caso es que, Harry, no importa qué es lo que quieras sexualmente, mientras tú lo tengas claro.

Harry ponderó lo que dijo su amiga. Y un pensamiento perverso saltó a su mente; no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Y si lo que quiero son niños?

Hermione volvió la cabeza hacia él tan rápido que su cuello crujió, el asco y la alarma pintados en la cara, y Harry se echó a reír. Ella le dio un empujón amistoso, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Entonces, te mandaría de una patada a terapia —dijo—. Pero ya te vale. Con eso no se bromea.

Harry sonrió.

—Gracias, Hermione. No sabes lo que me alivia haberte dicho esto, y que no me veas como un bicho raro —Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándole medio abrazo—. Eres mi mejor amiga, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella rio.

—Así lo quiso un trol hace cuatro años, ¿no? —respondió—. Y gracias a ti, Harry, por confiar en mí para contarme algo tan importante.

Hablaron de otras cosas entonces. Del ED; de Cho; de las paridas, a cada cual más grande, que decía _El Profeta_ ; se burlaron de Umbridge; charlaron sobre deberes y asignaturas, profundizando un poco más en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (Hermione estaba encantada con que Harry fuera tan friki acerca del tema y pudieran mantener largos debates sobre ello, por cierto).

No fue hasta que decidieron volver y estaban ya cerca del castillo que Hermione volvió a sacar el tema de la bisexualidad de Harry.

—Por cierto, tengo curiosidad… —dijo. Él la miró con las cejas alzadas, la pregunta muda en su expresión—. ¿Cuál es tu tipo de chico?

Harry enrojeció ligeramente.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso? Nunca pensé que fueras de la clase de bruja que está todo el rato hablando de chicos…

—Ugh, no —replicó ella, arrugando la nariz—. Eso se lo dejo a Parvati y Lavender. Es sólo que tengo curiosidad… ¿En qué tipo de chicos te fijas?

Harry miró al cielo y pensó. La respuesta se encontraría en las cualidades que compartían la mayoría de los magos (o muggles, por qué no) a los que mandaba una segunda mirada, ¿no? Se encogió de hombros, comenzado a enumerar ensimismadamente.

—Delgados. Algo altos, pero no mucho…, ya sabes, de mi altura o cuatro centímetros más que yo, como mucho. Y que tengan un cuerpo duro, pero no muy musculoso. No me gusta la idea de un chico que sea todo músculos, no saldría con un Arnold Schwarzenegger ni loco —Sacudió la cabeza, disgustado con la imagen. Ya estaban entrando en el vestíbulo del castillo y Harry caminaba mirándose los zapatos, pensativo—. No, alguien con una planta de jugador de quidditch, mejor. Y, más concretamente, de cazador o buscador. Quiero decir, un cuerpo que, estando en forma, sea ágil, elástico y aerodinámico. No digo que tuviera que jugar al quidditch, pero ésa es la clase de constitución que me resultaría atractiva. Aunque, y ya que estamos en ello, tampoco me veo fijándome en alguien a quien no le interesara el quidditch, ya sea mago o bruja. Y… —Pensó un poco más— la verdad, me parece que me he fijado más en los que tienen el pelo castaño, o castaño tirando a rubio… ¿Pelo claro, simplemente?

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione de repente.

Pero la advertencia iba tarde, porque él ya había chocado con alguien. Harry dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de disculparse, cuando reparó con quién se había tropezado. Era delgado y un par de centímetros más alto que él. Su pelo era claro; seguramente el pelo más claro de todo Hogwarts. Y, presumiblemente, tendría cuerpo de jugador de quidditch debajo de la túnica (porque, de hecho, era buscador).

—¡Potter, mira por dónde vas! ¿Llevas las gafas para ver o para empeorar todavía más tu estética? —le espetó Malfoy, y no esperó a que Harry lo mandara al diablo para irse por su propio pie, golpeando a su némesis en el hombro mientras pasaba.

Aunque tampoco era como si Harry o Hermione hubieran ido a replicar algo, a insultar al rubito mimado como era lo usual, o a puntualizar que él tampoco debía de haber estado prestando mucha atención, si no había sido capaz de esquivar a Harry. No habrían encontrado la voz para ello. Los dos se quedaron mirando la espalda de Malfoy, conmocionados, mientras la realidad calaba lentamente en sus cerebros.

—Ehm, Harry… —dijo Hermione.

—Ni se te ocurra decirlo —siseó él, que ya se estaba poniendo del color de la grana.

—¿Me lo parece a mí o no encaja Malfoy perfectamente en…?

—¡Que no lo digas!

Pero que Hermione no lo dijera en voz alta no cambiaba la realidad. Acababan de tener una epifanía descomunal y catastrófica: Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, era su tipo. Draco Malfoy, se repitió Harry mentalmente, horrorizado. El príncipe de Slytherin. El cabronazo más grande de Hogwarts. El niñato presuntuoso al que detestó desde el mismo segundo en que abrió la boca. Y, maldita sea, un chico _esbelto_ , _no demasiado alto_ , que jugaba al _quidditch_ como _buscador_ y era _rubio_. Agh.

—Bueno —Hermione rompió el silencio—. Esto, definitivamente, no se lo contaremos a Ron.

* * *

 _*No sé, yo siempre he tenido la sensación de que las veelas sólo embrujan a las personas que se sienten atraídos por mujeres, ¿no? Así que un chico gay no debería ser afectado por ellas, de la misma forma que una chica heterosexual no lo es._

* * *

 **Quizá parezca que sí, pero esto no es Drarry, ni siquiera pre-slash XD**

 **Pensad por qué y, si no lo pilláis, preguntadme. Lo explicaría aquí, pero me quedó una parrafada bastante larga y, la verdad, sé que nadie la leerá, así que ¿por qué molestarse?**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Y a los que no os gusta el Drarry, lo siento, pero había que ponerlo, jaja.**

 **¡BESOS, GENTECITA!**


End file.
